Transcend
by MarvelSilver
Summary: 'You saw me before I saw you. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Those cold, green eyes, looking at me as if I could warm them up. Perhaps at that time I was the kind of person that could. I had been undamaged-unchanged.' Avengers/Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello readers!

So this has been our baby for the past...goodness, two months? Since the opening week of the Avengers film I believe. We conceived this crazy idea of crossing The Avengers over with Sailor Moon because we just have a habit of planning Sailor Moon crossovers to everything. Thus this story was born. This is cowritten by serena-tsukino66 and Shrugs, and we both have pretty different writing styles so we've spent a lot of time trying to combine them together.

Just as a quick note, this story will be spanning first in the past during the Silver Millenium on the Moon Kingdom before we head to the present on Earth kicking back with the Avengers, so be prepared for quite the story. We've spent well over a month of hour long walks nearly every night to string this thing together, so we hope you enjoy this. ^^

**Disclaimer: **We do not own The Avengers or Sailor Moon, nor the Greek gods mentioned and used in this fanfic. We lay claim only to the idea.

* * *

**Transcend  
**_Chapter One  
By: serena-tsukino66, Shrugs  
- MarvelSilver -_

* * *

_You saw me before I saw you. I was in a different world, then; in a different life. You had this look in your eyes, as though you wanted something, as though you'd wanted it for a long time. In the centuries that have passed, something tells me you still haven't grasped it. As I sat there, hidden in the shrubbery of the palace gardens, trying to hide from you; you and your company, those eyes somehow sought me out, pinning me where I stood. No one had ever looked at me like that before, with that kind of intensity. It surprised me, I guess. Those cold, green eyes, looking back at me as if I could warm them up. Perhaps at that time, in that life, I was the kind of person that could. I had been undamaged-unchanged. Somewhere between the Serena of then to the Serena now, I've fallen apart. Surrendered to something I never sought out to be, someone I'm ashamed of. Maybe my trust in you, the idea that you could bring that person I was back, had been my first mistake. It was hard to resist, though, looking into your eyes. They're pretty powerful, you know. Pretty beautiful, too._

Serena found herself turning away first, her face turning red as she left her back to those of Asgard.

"What is it?" came the hushed yet curious voice of the Venusian Princess beside her as she strained to get a view of the party while avoiding being spotted as well.

"Nothing," the moon princess' voice was a hushed gasp, gathering her thoughts to herself before reaching out to her friend's sleeve. "Let's go, quick, before we're spotted."

Mina pouted as she was tugged away, wanting to continue admiring the company, but giving in to Serena's insistent pull. "He was so handsome though," she whined, following after as they headed towards an entrance into the palace.

"Leave it to you, Mina, to fall in love with a man you've gotten just a glance at," Serena teased, but felt her cheeks blushed as she thought of those eyes again. Perhaps this was a time she understood.

"I haven't fallen in love, I just know how to admire good looks," Mina defended herself as they headed towards Serena's quarters that had their own private entrance into the garden.

Rounding a corner, nearly colliding with an outstretched fist which grasped the very objects the girls had sought after, a feeling of dread rushed through them.

"Did you forget something?" A voice of masculine timbre questioned in disapproval. Lowering his arm, Eros stared the two princesses down, still expecting an answer. Breathing in, the girls each took their own proffered covering.

"Thank you, Eros. I must ask, however, what were you doing in my room?" Serena asked, sugary sweet, with a suspicious half-glare.

"Yes, Brother." Mina added with the same tone.

Eros, Prince of Venus, towered at least a full head over Mina and Serena. His frame was muscular, manly, but not of such mass to detract from his speed. His hands, soft at the touch, but lethal if need called for it, were without fault whenever he drew his bow. His main occupation wasn't usually a means of war but love-that was his title-Eros, God of Love.

"Why did you decide to go outside naked?" He retaliated. The irritated god crossed his arms at his chest, eyes now glued to his sister. "Mother told me to find you two. I found these," He indicated the veils in the girls possession, "in your stead, as you were absent from Serena's chamber."

"Because of the new arrivals?" Serena questioned although she already knew. Tradition, of course.

"It is. The royalty of Asgard have arrived for the ball. You are to accompany me back to Queen Serenity and my mother once you are decent." He stressed the word as both girls hadn't actually put their veils on, but to rid them of Eros's condemning scowl, they hastily covered themselves. He ran a hand through his light curls with a sigh as if it was taking centuries…in actuality it took less than seven seconds.

"The ball?" Serena questioned absentmindedly as she fixed the veil before her, making sure her features were well hidden.

Mina wasn't as subtle. "But it's a week away! Who comes this early for a ball?"

"Do you forget, dear sister? We ourselves are just guests of Queen Serenity."

Scoffing, Mina waved her hand dismissively at his words. "We don't count, brother. I practically live here."

"It's true," Serena supported this statement, a wry smile towards her friend. "She never leaves."

The Venusian princess's response was to cross her arms and stick her tongue out firmly, albeit childish for someone raised by the goddess Aphrodite.

Sighing, Eros cut in, knowing that left unattended the girls would never stop their playful banter and would never make it out of the garden, much less to their waiting mothers and guests. Clearing his throat, both girls turned their attention back to him before sheepishly nodding, Mina straightening her haphazardly arranged veil while filing after the god of love.

Straightened and poised, the three set out to where the older royals stood greeting the company glimpsed moments earlier.

"Ah, the late arrivals." Both girls cringed at the sound, they knew they were in for a reprimanding. Queen Serenity extended her arm toward her daughter, signaling her to come forward. "My daughter."

Taking a step towards the visiting party, Serena bowed forward, eyes focused to the marble flooring, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, such a pleasure to meet the Princess Serenity. I've heard so much of you,"

Serena glanced up to see the words had come from Odin, who had a warm smile on his face as he inclined his head towards her. The rest of the Asgardians bowed in her direction, and as she straightened up she stepped back to take her place beside her mother.

Next were the introductions by Aphrodite as she directed her eldest forward, Eros taking his bows before Mina stepped by his side, greeting the foreign guests.

As for the Asgardians, Odin revealed his eldest son as Thor. The blonde, burly prince had an air of confidence about him as he greeted his hosts with a charming smile. The younger son was almost the complete opposite. With hair dark as night, Loki had a leaner build than his brother. He had a charisma when he spoke that delivered differently than Thor, paired with his more humble approach.

Having completed their introductions, Serena caught Mina attempt to restrain an anxious fidget. It was customary for dignitaries to confer in the throne room, discussing private and personal affairs, from their planet's involvements to the happenings of their families. To sum up, the flitty feeling was reciprocated, as this may be their chance to 'disappear' from sight and be without the need for the bothersome veils. Mina could already feel her face getting warm from the lack of air and would give anything to escape from the room, attractive foreign princes present or not.

Their hopes were quickly, dashed, however, as Queen Serenity began to lead their guests from the foyer, giving a backwards glance to her daughter.

"Serenity, I trust you can entertain our guests while we are away? Make them acquainted with the halls and show them to their rooms?"

Forcing a smile they couldn't see, Serena nodded. "Yes mother."

No such luck.

All eyes watched the retreating forms file through the hall, waiting until they were out of sight. Turning back to her appointed task, she noticed a gap in the opposing party's lineup. Following shocked gazes, she nearly screamed at the sight of the Asgardian behemoth infringing upon Mina's personal space.

The girls had been prepared for questions regarding the veil-they were scarcely used in their realm, much less a custom even acknowledged in others. What they hadn't expected, however, was for the eldest Odinson to approach them so calmly. As everyone else watched in puzzlement, Thor reached forward, lifting the coverings from Mina's face. Much too startled to do anything but stare back at the Asgardian prince, Mina felt her mouth open slightly, her protest stuck in her throat. Her brother, however, was all too willing to defend her honor. Shouldering himself in front of his sister, his hand found Thor's wrist, forcing it away. Rather than speak, he let the rage in his eyes show the Asgardian that he had stepped out of line. The younger, dark haired Odinson stepped forward, his hands up in a gesture of peace for his brother, whom was instead laughing, eyes full of amusement rather than worry or apology.

"I mean no quarrel with you, Eros," it was hard to miss the playfulness in his tone. "I was merely intrigued by your customs. Is it not hard to get to know someone while they're hidden away? One might not tell them apart."

Rather than allow Eros' anger to fester, Loki stepped forward to clear the air.

"Please understand, such a custom is unheard of for us. Thor does not understand personal bounds, he means no offense to you or the ladies' honor."

The Venusian prince showed no signs of withdrawal, eyes still glaring daggers at the impulsive god. Knowing him and knowing his instincts, Serena placed a hand upon his shoulder, causing the loyal Eros to step back in recant. If he had been able to see her face, he would have seen she was not angry with him but restraining a giggle at his constant 'Older Brother Ways'.

"Shall we begin?" She said, gesturing with a nod toward the doors.

Surprisingly all members of their party followed obediently after the Moon princess in what began as awkward silence.. Perhaps it was their awe at the splendor the palace held-or perhaps it was the threat of the bow and arrow Eros held, paired so complacently with his stern eyes.

It was left to Thor to break the silence, Mina exchanging weary looks between the visiting prince and her brother, prepared for all out war. She breathed a sigh of relief as he just went about putting names to the rest of their party that hadn't warranted an official introduction earlier in the foyer. While sometimes boastful and exuding self confidence, his words were harmless enough.

Steadfast, Serena had every intention of what would first be exhibited, her favorite location and perhaps the most breathtaking part of the palace,

"Our gardens are free for all to explore," she said, smiling. "You should enjoy yourselves here."

It may not have been the preferred place of a warrior, but the Moon did have gardens worthy of boasting. The walkways were an intricate labyrinth. Many believed that even if you made it to the center, you would never get out again. Yet, somehow, that never came true.

Perhaps it was just that no one had ever found the center.

The flowers, domestic species and some from neighboring kingdoms, were arranged in a complex network, the colors seeming to blend together in a never-ending spectrum. Trees lined the floral paths to give the feel of a forest.

Even if one hated such things, they would have to admit to the peaceful calm that poured over them in this place.

Serena bent to smell a rose, realizing a little late that she wouldn't have a decent way to smell it with her veil on. She settled instead for feeling the silk petals slide between her fingers. So enraptured, she did not notice the younger son of Odin stoop low to pick up something from the ground which he had almost stepped on, nor did she notice him discreetly place said object in his pocket.

"This is truly a spectacle to behold, I dare say I haven't seen such a breathtaking scene in my whole life." The words came from the warrior whom Thor had introduced as Fandral, and whether it was an attempt to please his hosts or patch up for previous events in lieu of his prince, Serena regarded him with a smile.

Thor, however, disagreed. "Forever the romantic you are, Fandral. These grounds would be far more useful for sparring, not the likes of flowers and poetry."

"Are you incapable of appreciating beauty?" Mina asked before she could stop herself, for the first time glad the veil enshrouded her features, keeping their guests from seeing the pink tinge growing on her cheeks. She was often outspoken, but just as often lost herself in the presence of attractive men.

"On the contrary, I do enjoy beauty in all forms," Thor gave a cheeky wink, and Mina found her shade turning more scarlet.

Sif merely rolled her eyes while Loki pinched the bridge of his nose,face buried in his hands as if to hide himself from the embarrassment

Watching Eros warily, noticing his clenched fist, Fandral again made to appease his hosts. "I believe Thor has admired enough beauty for today. Perhaps we should find something a bit more masculine in his favor."

Having noticed her friend's brother attempt to hold in his fury as well, Serena nodded willingly, smiling easily as if things weren't in such a tense state.

"By all means, we can continue our journey."

Setting off down the many halls, she pointed out many things; some of which she found boring herself, so she over-viewed them quickly. The banquet hall seemed to be well received despite not being prepared with a lavish feast. Apparently, they could just imagine the splendor. Serena made a mental note to keep her table manners in check in the newcomers' presence-only one chance to make a good first impression.

She led them into the library, which also may not have been everyone's favorite retreat, but she told them where lied the books that recounted warfare, physical skill, weaponry, and magic. The sections on every planet that made up the Silver Alliance were displayed in separate decorative shelving in it's own area. Even the blind could find it if they had wanted.

The next room, one she hadn't visited in years-the War Room. That was what it used to be. Now it was a shrine to those who had sacrificed themselves. Ancient weapons and armor from ages past, plaques and memorials, lined the room. The table at which they decided strategies and tactics was left in its position where it had always been.

She had only been there once to see her father dress in his armor, the very armor in the case at which she stood, preparing for battle. The last time she saw him alive.

She brushed the light dust from the name plate. She really needed someone to dust this room. It may not be in use, but it should not be left in such a state.

"These weapons are old and poorly tended. They wouldn't serve you well in war." Thor stated, the blade in his hands looking as if it would snap in two. Surprisingly, it was not Eros to keep him in line this time but Loki, who placed the sword back in its exhibit.

"There are no wars on the Moon Kingdom." Serena said a bit more bitingly than she intended, gaining attention from everyone in the room. She could have sworn there was a flicker of humor in Eros's eyes, but a wave of resentment at herself made her wish she was without company.

Mina stepped up beside her, "Perhaps you would like to be shown your rooms now."

Eros agreed wholeheartedly, hoping to rid himself, if only for a moment, of a certain prince. "If the men will follow me." He said without waiting for them to agree.

The group made their way from the mock shrine, splitting off when they came to a cross-section. Eros led the troupe of five men down the left wing before turning another corner. Before long all that remained were their echoing footsteps.

Mina looked over her shoulder, making sure they had completely gone, before ripping at the cover upon her head. She let out a relieved sigh and breathed deep.

"Oh, I was beginning to think they would never leave." That had technically been meant for all the guests but at this moment she didn't care anymore. It was just the three of them now.

"This tradition of yours, is it common within this realm?" Sif questioned, truly interested.

"It was once, years ago, but many of us do not subject ourselves to it anymore." Mina began the explanation with a little more seriousness than she'd shown earlier.

"We begin wearing them while we're young. As we grow, the veil is lengthened. Over time you get used to it, but to tell the truth, they are awfully hot." Serena laughed, following Mina's example, then fixing the mess it had made of her hair. They continued their walk to their own quarters.

The lady warrior likened both girls' appearance to the women of Asgard, rivaling many in beauty. The tiniest niggle cropped up in the back of her mind as she looked at their nearly identical golden hair, but she pushed it away.

"Was this forced upon you by order of men?" Sif asked, knowing full-well the oppression from men.

"It may have been." Serena answered, uncertainly, then continued, "We mainly wear them when those from outside the Alliance arrive. For centuries, it was that female royalty and nobility who were unwed had to shield themselves from foreign eyes. However,-"

"Unfortunately for us, it is now only the princesses' job to hide." Mina cut in, showing her distaste for the slip of material and the custom.

The reason behind it wasn't really clear, lost to time, it seemed; but many had their own theories. Some would speculate the delicate fabric was meant to cover a disfigured or disgraceful appearance, but those who knew better knew that was untrue.

What seemed the most plausible thought was that it came down to two things: peace within the realm and inner beauty.

They had arrived at the rooms, Sif's not being far from either of the princesses'.

"I hope it is to your liking." Serena said, giving the lady warrior a bow. As she was about to respond, a cat came bounding out from around the corner.

"Serenity, your mother wishes to speak with you." The feline spoke. "And where is your veil?" Serena eyed her visitor, grateful she wasn't jolted into attack mode at the sudden intrusion yet still somewhat shocked.

"I shall speak with her, however, Luna, I do believe you should introduce yourself before surprising strangers." Serena replied, begrudgingly placing her veil upon her head once again.

Luna turned to face Sif, crossing one front paw over the other, bowing as her little body would allow. "I am pleased to meet you. My name is Luna, adviser of the royal court."

Startled still, Sif blinked in bemusement before composing herself, bringing an uncertain smile to her face. "Well met, Luna. I am Sif, of Asgard." If the dark haired beauty was anything, she was foremost a warrior, and would not let the feline continue to put her off guard.

Turning her attention back to the moon princess, far more comfortable to converse with her, the dark haired woman gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. "You have an engagement with your mother, I mustn't prolong you. It was a pleasure speaking with you both, I anticipate us meeting soon."

"My apologies for having to leave so soon. I look forward to seeing you again."

Bowing once more, Serena followed Luna to where her mother was. The throne room, well, she hadn't needed help to find that, but perhaps Luna guided her to make sure she actually arrived. The cat guardian hung back while Serena entered her mother's domain.

"Mother you hadn't told me we were having visitors. If this about my absence, I am truly sorry." Serena figured she should apologize now before the accusations flew.

Queen Serenity smiled, waving her off. "This is not about this afternoon."

Serena looked like a lost kitten, confusion written on her face. The smile on her mother's face only grew.

"I have a proposition for you."

Unbeknownst to the two occupants of the throne room, the sneaky Venusian princess had followed after the small cat and Serena as they'd left. Setting aside all composure and dignity a princess should possess, she had collapsed on the doorway, knees cold against the marble of the floor while she pressed against the door, straining to catch the conversation inside. If she could hear anything, it was barely even worth being called muffled sounds.

"What is with this door? It's like it's protected by magic or something!" Mina smiled. She had to humor herself. She wasn't going to stop because she was alone.

She twisted, made sure every strand of hair was moved away from her ears, flipped her veil backward and moved in so close she could have sworn she'd be suctioned to the door forever. None of it worked. She would explode from he curiosity before she heard a single word.

"Would you like a glass to listen through?" A voice from behind her spoke. Immersed into the conversation she couldn't hear, she was too focused for even a small startled jump, instead absentmindedly nodding.

"That would be grea-" She said pivoting to her other side, hoping to accept the offer. Mina gasped, the Venusian queen standing before her. "Mother! I-"

"I'd suggest you get off the floor now, I believe Serenity will be coming out soon." Aphrodite said, saving her smile for in her own head. There was no doubt Mina was her child.

Mina had just enough time to scramble from the ground to the opposite wall, putting on a nonchalant face. As her mother predicted, Serena walked out, calm and poised. She nodded to Mina and bowed to Aphrodite, the older woman now entering the throne room herself.

Following after her friend, Mina knew something was troubling her. The collected exterior was just a mask.

"What did she say? Serena?" The moon girl would not respond. This had to be something she deemed must remain private between them. They carried on in silence, walking back to Serena's room, a place they'd shared many secrets over the years.

The doors were shut behind them, locked for extra measure, and whatever enchantment was on the throne room doors was most assuredly placed upon these.

"Is it that bad?" Mina asked, sitting on the bed. Serena continued to stand, pacing short distances.

"To me, it is." She answered, looking down. Mina stood and forced Serena to sit with her.

"What did she say to you?"

Serena told her all of what transpired after she had entered the throne room, after her mother had utter those words.

I have a proposition for you.

Mina listened fixedly, not wanting to miss a detail of that which she hadn't heard from outside the doors. When she had finished, she felt the heaviness weighing on Serena's shoulders and tried to cheer her up the way her nature knew how.

"At least he's attractive." This was true.

"Forgive me for wanting a relationship based on more than appearances."

"Are you calling me vain?" Mina asked, trying to sound offended but failing to hold back her laughter.

"Leave it to you to take an insult in stride." Serena smiled, ruefully. Mina sobered up, looking her friend in the eye. She could only hope she could bring the light back into them.

"It is a chance for you to get to know him."

"The behavior he displayed today may be all I need see."

"Or perhaps one of our other fine gentlemen visitors has caught your eye." Mina teased, giving Serena a sidelong glance, trying to read any subtle change in her demeanor. Serena gave her nothing but turned her eyes skyward, out the window.

"Have you forgotten about Endymion?"

Mina stared at the blue-swirled planet. She could sense longing from Serena's heart, but she had to bring her back down the the Moon.

"Look, Prince Endymion is on Earth, you are on the Moon. I just don't see this as a love that transcends through time and space, and you live in your own kingdom, a child at your side." Mina comically frowned, eyes shut, shoulders shrugged.

"That is rather cynical for the Princess of Love." Serena responded, not looking away from the blue planet.

"Yes, but as such I can sense these things." Mina waited. This could take some time. Finally sighing, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

She would have to wait longer, watching Serena close her eyes in contemplation. The silence was thick, and she could have sworn the room had gotten warmer. She was just about to question her when Serena's eyes snapped open wide. The accompanying smile made her a bit uneasy.

Serena turned back to Mina, the smile never faltering. "I have an idea."

* * *

**AN: **Alright so there is our first chapter. What is Serena's idea? Find out in chapter two. Thank you so much for reading this, we hope you've enjoyed it as much as we have enjoyed dreaming it up. It'd be great to hear from you! ^^

**Bonus Question: **Curious to hear, what are YOUR ideal Avengers/Sailor Moon pairings and why? Or even just which of the Avengers is your favorite 'hunkmeister'? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello readers!

We apologize for the lack of updates, but life got in the way. (including moving work, family, etc.) We thought we had most of this chapter written, however, upon further inspection we found we were missing a chunk or two in the middle..but that means the next chapter is mostly written!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own The Avengers or Sailor Moon, nor the Greek gods mentioned and used in this fanfic. We lay claim only to the idea.

* * *

**Transcend  
**_Chapter Two  
__By:__serena-tsukino66, Shrugs  
__- MarvelSilver -_

* * *

"You look beautiful, my daughter."

At the sound of Queen Serenity's voice, she turned away, choosing to admire her reflection in her mirror, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles on her dress. Rather than leaving as the blonde princess had hoped, the queen instead stepped further into the room from the doorway, putting her hand onto her daughter's shoulders.

"I know you are angry with me, but know that I do not do this to upset you. I wish for nothing but your happiness, yet would still like to see you give in to opportunity while it is here. For my sake, give the Asgardian prince a chance. Thor may surprise you in the end, and if not, think of it as a simple day between friends. I hold nothing to you when the day is over, it will be your decision."

Again the princess said nothing, but did not force herself away from the Queen's hold. She instead allowed herself to be turned around, face to face with the Moon Kingdom's monarch.

"You have grown so well, as if you are becoming more of a woman every day. I am indeed proud of you, my daughter, and I want you to remember that when the day is through, no matter what you decide."

Leaving those words to linger, Queen Serenity leaned in, leaving a kiss on her forehead through her veil before turning on her heel, ever gracefully exiting her daughter's room.

Once the door had shut and the sound of the Queen's footsteps had faded, a loud gasp escaped from beneath the bed.

Arms slapping against the floor, Princess Serena pulled herself from the confines of her hiding place.

"That was close!" She breathed, fixing the strands of hair that had gotten caught in the mattress.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. If your mother finds out-" Mina removed the veil upon her head before she was cut off.

"Oh no, you're not backing out now." Serena forced the veil-_her veil_-back in its place on Mina's head. "Besides, I thought you liked him?"

At that, Mina became flustered.

"OH, why did you have to remind me how good-looking he is?"

"I didn't." Serena responded.

"But you said his name!" Mina countered.

"No, I didn't." Serena defended .

"You said him!" Mina 'triumphed'.

Serena sighed.

"It's time." Serena directed Mina toward the door before making a last once-over of her attire. Everything had to be perfect; down the last stitch. With how much time the two had spent together, she was certain that they could pull off pretending to be each other. Not that they hadn't done it before, but rather it had never been in a situation of this magnitude. She found it all to be acceptable.

Opening the door just wide enough, she gave Mina a 'friendly' shove outside before closing it behind her so as not to be seen. Mina looked back at the door, blinking in disbelief.

'Gee, thanks a lot.' She grumbled to herself.

On her journey through the palace halls, Mina found herself holding her breath before every corner, a reserved nod in greeting to any that crossed her bath. Now the princess of Venus wasn't a meek girl by nature; she normally embodied confidence. It would be impossible not to, having been raised by Aphrodite. Impersonating the Moon Princess, however; in her kingdom, amongst her people no less, was terrifying.

It was a relief just to reach the doors of the parlor, feeling comfort that behind closed doors she wouldn't have to worry about the prying eyes of the people. Giving a nod to the servant who opened the door for her, she walked into the room that had held host to Serena and her tea parties as they were growing up.

Heading towards the lone table in the room, she almost leapt in the air, startled to discover she wasn't alone. Thor was already seated before her.

Mina was used to boys waiting for her. This time, however, was different. For starters, she wasn't Mina. She was Serena. Looking past that detail, Thor wasn't at the edge of his seat. Unlike all the others, he didn't leap to his feet at the sound of her arrival. Instead he greeted her with that charming grin and exuded nothing but confidence, leaning back casually into his chair.

"Princess! A pleasure to dine with you this afternoon," his voice carried through the room and she was certain down the hall before the servant managed to shut the door behind her. For a moment she was terrified to get close to him, as if he would see through her charade. Would he be as bold as he was before, and try to remove the veil, especially now that Eros wasn't present? Perhaps he hadn't gotten a decent glance the first time, but in the off-chance he recognized her, it was all over.

Taking one last deep breath, hoping that it would calm her enough to carry on naturally, she walked to the table, seating herself before responding.

"The pleasure is all mine. It was nice of you to-"

The sound of the door opening once more cut her off. An aged man Mina knew as Iroh stepped into the room with a large grin across his face. In his hands was a tray of tea that he looked upon with pride. Mina had known him since childhood; Iroh had been the server for their parties in their youth.

"Jasmine," was all he said, but his tone held so much appreciation for the drink he served them, breathing in deeply to enjoy the scent of the fresh brew.

Pouring them each a cup, Mina nodded her thanks while Thor was more verbal, a jovial laugh matching it.

Once Iroh had taken to the corner of the room, prepared to fill their cups as necessary, Thor gave the cup a hearty swig that Mina was certain drained the whole thing. Suddenly stilling, hand frozen inches from his lips before he swallowed, a look of agony crossed his face. Pausing for another brief moment, he suddenly came across as a gentleman, carefully and decidedly placing the cup further from himself than one normally would.

Mina found herself giggling by nature. "Is it not to your liking?"

Instead, leaning forward, Thor sniffed precariously at the remains of his cup. "What is this?"

Mina was caught up in a fit of giggles once more before catching herself warily. It wasn't something Serena would do and she noticed Iroh's brow furrow in confusion. She'd have to be careful with him here. Choosing a softer tone, she returned her attention to the prince.

"Do you have no tea on Asgard?"

The idea seemed absurd. Every Kingdom in her realm had a vast variety of teas, some enjoyed by all while others were a speciality of plants grown only on their planet.

"We have _a _tea. But it's not common, not with our variety of ales," a chuckle followed. "Is it uncommon amongst your people to drink anything else?"

"Don't worry, no one will ostracize you for having a poor taste for tea."

At her words, Thor directed her eyes to where Iroh stood. He had been frowning towards the foreign prince, but the moment they glanced over he turned his head away, nose in the air.

"Except for him," she corrected herself. "He'll never speak to you again."

* * *

Pacing the floor, restless with anticipation and curiosity, Serena unconsciously caught on to the monotony of the action and unceremoniously flopped down upon her bed. Hair splayed around her, she stared up at the ceiling not really taking notice of anything she was looking at. How long had it been? It seemed eons had gone by since she'd gently tapped Mina's shoulder to encourage her as she made her way to the parlor. That was what it was, although, to the untrained eye it may have been seen as a push.

Lying still, she tried to figure the pair's possible whereabouts. If she knew Mina and herself, the two would have had tea by now, which couldn't have taken more than a half-hour at most. Finding her motionless-ness just as mundane as her previous pacing, she got off the bed; her feet apparently had their own will, moving back into step as they had been earlier.

The sound of a loud, booming laugh followed with a light giggle caught her mid-thought as she froze in place. They were just outside her room in the palace garden, making their way through the flowers. Serena had a brief moment of panic before she reminded herself that they had no need to enter her quarters and were indeed just passing through.

Her curiosity, however, had caught up to her at this point, and the temptation was too great. Giving herself no time to think of the consequences, she found herself changing quickly, replacing her garments with the ones Mina had left behind. Admiring her appearance in the mirror, taking in just how similar she and the Venusian princess truly were, she quickly ruffled her bangs out of place, lastly covering her insignia and features with the veil.

Everything had been such a rush in her mind she hadn't even stopped to think that time had passed. By now the Asgardian was long gone with her friend and with a heavy sigh she was left to make her way through the infinite gardens, trying to look casual amongst those tending it with her quickened pace.

She was near the brink of giving up, frustrated that she had missed her chance, she broke through a gap in the shrubbery at the large fountain and main entrance to the garden. She managed to stop an audible gasp as she leapt back behind the hedge, peeking precariously through it. Thor and Mina were seated by the fountain and, with relief, seemed oblivious to her intrusion.

...…..

The pair came to the grand fountain at the back of the gardens, seating themselves near the fountain's edge. Thor had allowed the princess to lead him back to this place despite his comments about it the day before. Admittedly so, he did enjoy their relaxing powers.

They carried on, talking and laughing. To be honest, she had let Thor do most of the talking. She listened to his recounting of adventures with his friends, taking in the joyful light that came to his eyes. He spoke of his friends with such fondness, especially his brother.

Unconsciously rising and making their way around the fountain now for the third time, enwrapped in their conversation, they took in nothing but each other's company.

Idly gliding his fingers through the rippling water, he got a thought in his head. Scooping the water in his cupped hand, he gently splashed his companion, chuckling at her small shriek as the water made contact. Blushing madly at her girlish scream, despite being a girl, Mina retaliated with a light slap to Thor's shoulder, which she knew he probably hadn't felt in the slightest.

...…..

Serena's mouth opened in silence, unable to vocalize how appalled she was by Mina's portrayal of her.

"I wouldn't do that!" She protested to no one but herself, finding her words.

"A perfect match they would make, don't you think?"

Serena, believing she had been alone, whipped round to find the other Odinson-Loki, if memory served her correctly-watching the scene unfold as she was. Remembering her manners, she gave a bow, but that was the only thing her brain was allowing as she was again struck with horror. She was certain she'd been found out.

Loki stared at where he could only assume the princess's eyes would be. He had expected an answer but knew he'd caught her off guard, so he waited.

"Yes, perhaps," Serena supplied, barely concealing her heavy laden heart with her words, turning to look back at the couple, "they might."

A brief flicker passed through Loki's emerald eyes, taking in the emotion that rolled off the princess before him. Perhaps it was as he'd surmised; perhaps he had found a spirit like his own. His gaze moved on, locking onto the pair, he frowned. It was growing clear to him, though it had been for some time, Thor, his dearest brother, was the favored one. Thor could do no wrong, and if he did, he would go unpunished. The same could not be said for him.

"Always the perfect son."

Had Serena found herself focusing any more on the blonde pair before her, she would have missed the younger prince's comment. Frowning, she glanced over slowly, taking in his features. He was a perfect mixture of longing and bitterness as his eyes followed his brother.

He didn't need to see past the veil to know her attention had diverted to him. Loki relaxed his unconsciously clenched fists, using his words to calm his frustrations. He was the silver-tongued one, after all.

"It's a painful thing, having to work so hard for what you want just to see it all fall into his hands so willingly."

"Surely you don't truly feel that way," her voice was just above a whisper, consoling.

"Surely you understand just as well as I do."

This time Serena was completely at a loss. "I don't understand what you mean."

His lips upturned into a smirk, bemusing her.

"You don't feel that shadow every moment you're before the great Moon Princess? They put on quite the show, but it's not easy to feel inferior. You're the daughter of gods, yet here you're nothing but subservient to their flighty princess."

Serena felt as if she had been slapped. His insult alone stung; whether his words were meant for Mina masquerading as her now or what he had perceived at their arrival, she felt both her and her friend wrongly judged.

His first part, however, silenced any biting words she could have returned, and instead she found her gaze returning towards the Venusian princess. While her features were enshrouded in mystery, she had no doubt Mina was glowing. Was it possible her friend had grown contempt feelings for her? In all their time together she'd never given the slightest hint that she harbored ill will towards her. What she must have felt, hearing that Serena was set to court Thor, the man that she had become so enamored with. Was it that she was held with higher regard? Both Serena and Mina were level in social status, what reason was there for her to see the Asgardian prince when Mina had just as much stature? Had Mina been overlooked? Had Serena unknowingly cast a shadow?

"So you know I'm right."

Lost in her thoughts, Serena had momentarily forgotten the dark haired prince beside her, and his sudden words snapped her from the inner turmoil she felt. "It's not like that," she insisted, though her voice was cast with doubt.

Had they not switched places, what would Mina have told him right now? Would she have scorned Serena? Would she have revealed to this foreign prince her darkest inner feelings? He seemed to take her uncertainty as confirmation.

"Oh no? If that were true, it would be you there seated next to my brother. You are a goddess among insects, don't let them tell you any differently."

...…..

A round of clearly feminine giggles, accompanied by hearty masculine laughter, interrupted their conversation. Mina could have sworn she'd heard something along the lines of 'polishing a sword' and hoped it was meant as that and nothing more. Though why he would need the help of women for shining a weapon when he was clearly capable of it himself led her to believe otherwise. She wasn't stupid.

The perpetrator and his entourage came into view, rounding one of the surrounding hedges. Fandral, both arms taken up on either side with others trailing behind him, gave another cheerful laugh as each woman was completely enthralled with him. He stopped short, catching sight of his friend and prince with the Moon Princess.

"Ah, Thor, I see you and I had the same idea." He said, still smiling jovially. Thor laughed at the comment, then replied.

"Fandral, my friend, I'm afraid our ideals on such matters differ greatly, but I shan't keep you."

"Probably for the best." Fandral nodded, noting the way his companions had stiffened at the sight of their princess. With another lighthearted laugh, he directed them onward as he began another tale of his victories and skill, leaving the pair in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

The group came to a halt as a peal of thunder erupted from where they'd come. Turning to glance back, Fandral looked directly at Thor, a brow raised in suspicion. Thor stared back with a mix of defiance and surprise, shoulders shrugged, claiming innocence to the phenomenon.

She'd been in her own thoughts for most of the exchange, comparing the two Asgardians, both ranked high in looks and physique. Ultimately, though, she found the rugged prince more irresistible. She was admiring his build, noting the definition of his biceps, wondering how it would be to be held in their strong embrace and feel their warmth.

Remembering a bit late that her good friend was terrified of thunder, Mina attempted to compensate for her slip up. Taking the more pleasing option, not thinking too long, she launched herself into Thor's arms with a yelp. It was either that or fall off her seat to the ground, which may have been the correct choice.

Pressed so close into his chest, she felt his body rumble with laughter.

"You're a strange girl to seek comfort from the God of Thunder during a storm." Thor said, grinning.

Mina pushed herself back into a sitting position, making sure the veil hadn't moved. She had to make sure her identity stayed secret and that the blush staining her face wasn't seen by the handsome god in front of her. She cleared her throat, thinking of something-anything-to say.

"I'm sure you've noticed there hasn't been any weather disturbances here until now. The gardens have been enchanted so they will get the necessary water." Mina began explaining. "This is-"

Breaking her clarifications, another roll of thunder sounded, and, as if on cue, rain started pouring down from the gathered clouds. Both of them shot up from the bench, pelted with water immediately. Out of gentlemanly nature and good breeding, Thor attempted to shield both of them with his cape as they ran from the fountain.

Seeking shelter under the nearest archway, both chuckled at their appearance. Despite having been covered by the durable fabric of his cape, they were soaked to the bone. Without bidding, Thor reached out, picking off a stray leaf that had plastered to her veil. Mina's breath caught in her throat for the-she'd lost count-time as he smiled.

Through the cloth, weighed down, stuck to her face, he could make out what he perceived as blue eyes staring up at him. His curiosity getting the best of him once again, his fingers lined the edge of the dripping material. He began lifting it up from her skin slowly, absently noting the droplets of water running down her chest into the fine material of her dress.

Recovering from her momentary weakness allowing him to get so far, Mina flinched, grabbing his wrist. The force not enough to deter him, Thor gave her a warm smile, gently bringing up his other hand, wringing the moisture from her veil and placing it back as if he'd never done a thing.

Mina had been silent throughout the exchange, her heart racing. Where she'd gripped his arm, her fingers tingled. She let out a breath.

"Thank you." She whispered, grateful he'd kept his curiosity in line this time.

...…..

On the other side of the hedge was a different reaction. The thunder roared, and immediately was sent Serena into coward mode. It hadn't been her intent to make a fool of herself, at least not this early into the week, if at all, but she latched onto the Asgardian prince tightly.

Loki was surprised to say the least, not expecting such an assault. Luckily, the princess hadn't pinned down his arms. He created a barrier around them before the rain had a chance to fall with only a flip of his hand. He laughed at the irony of the situation. This girl was all too obviously terrified of thunder, her grip tightening and body trembling as another rumble sounded.

"Perhaps not."

Full realization hit her of her mistake. Whether or not Mina was afraid of thunder was rather irrelevant, but if anyone saw who they presumed was the Venusian princess and this prince of Asgard in such a position, they would certainly be drawing conclusions. Pushing herself away, quickly removing her hands from his person, Serena righted herself, bowing quickly.

"Forgive me." She said, eyes staring at the ground through the veil, finally noticing the rain falling everywhere around them but not upon them. Briefly, she wondered if the other warriors had magical skill.

"No harm done."

Her knees trembled slightly, and she hoped her gown properly disguised her body's betrayal. If one were to have seen their exchange, they would have assumed nothing more than the thunder had left her shaking.

Inside, she could feel her emotions raging. Who was this man, this Asgardian prince to insult her? To the one he perceived to be her closest friend, no less. She was not guilty of any of the faults he claimed on her, and found herself suddenly defensive rather than abashed. Had her veil not hidden her features, Loki would have been rightfully chilled to see the anger inside.

All sense leaving her, her fingers played with the hem of her coverings.

"Do you know who you have just insulted?" Her words were coarse, and her anger fueled her forward, peeling the fabric back.

"Princess!"

Fingers slipping from the lining of the veil, Serena choked back a gasp as a white cat appeared before them. Not prepared for the intrusion, an icy chill spread through her veins. If anyone could tell the difference between the two princesses, the cat guardians would.

In slight panic she forced out a half-bow. Could she dare speak?

Artemis put a paw forward, bowing low, "Prince Loki." Receiving a nod in return, he turned his attention back to Serena. "Your mother wishes to speak with you."

Opening her mouth to respond, the feline cut her off in a steady tone but with equal finality, "There is no room for discussion."

Accepting the command, grateful she hadn't had to speak and risk discovery, she made to follow Artemis as he bound ahead. Giving him time to create a safe distance, she began her departure, leaving a whisper in her wake.

"Lies are an ugly thing."

* * *

**AN: **Alright so there is the second chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. It'd be great to hear from you! ^^

**Bonus Question: **What characters are you looking forward to seeing most? Both Marvel and Sailor Moon. Greek myth?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello readers!

We apologize for the slow update. We are seriously trying to get into a nice rhythm, but it doesn't seem to be working in our favor. However, a solid portion of the next chapter is also written, which means we should be leaving the Moon kingdom soon.

Also we should note that we were unsure of the size and possible shape differences of animals of Asgard compared to those of our own world, so if we got it wrong…please just go along with it. :)

Thirdly, the Greek gods mentioned are NOT the gods that make appearances in the Marvel comics unless otherwise stated.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own The Avengers or Sailor Moon, nor the Greek gods mentioned and used in this fanfic. We lay claim only to the idea.

* * *

**Transcend  
**_Chapter Three  
By:serena-tsukino66, Shrugs  
- MarvelSilver -_

* * *

Following the white cat guardian, Serena was a mass of anxiety and anger. Her first encounter with this foreign prince had shown him to be well-mannered and mindful. Yet, alone, where secrets tend to come to light, she found what he truly thought of her. The confession meant for her best friend was both insightful and jarring.

The girls' little rouse had led them farther into something they may not have been intended to be part of, yet Fate had decided it seemed. She was still furious and had yet to meet with Queen Aphrodite; for what, she didn't know. However, that look in his eyes made her feel a touch of remorse.

He had unknowingly shown her another side of him, one he kept to himself and would consume him if he didn't control that flame. Could he have been reaching out by saying such things? Were they not just collected observations but a reflection of his own feelings?

There was sadness there and the makings of deep hatred, yet he seemed to be able to keep them hidden if he wished. When those emotions were at bay, when he seemed truly happy, his emerald eyes certainly did shine, adding to their intensity.

If she'd had the time, she would have blushed. In her mixed up mind, she hadn't noticed that Artemis had brought her to a separate courtyard, one the Venusian Queen had taken such a liking to that it was commonly called Aphrodite's Fountain. Untrue, as it were, if that had been the case, Aphrodite would have had many fountains in many realms.

"I have seen to it that the princess made it here, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Artemis." Aphrodite smiled, then dismissed him. Artemis bowed before bounding away. The cat sent a final questioning glance at his princess.

For a long-terribly long-moment, the Venusian Queen sat still, silent, with the smallest semblance of amusement in her eyes.

"I'm pleased to see you're holding true to tradition, but you needn't wear it for my sake." She laughed.

Serena fidgeted under her gaze, but never in her life had she felt she'd turn to ice and shatter as she felt in this moment. Aphrodite had risen from her place at the fountain, crossed the small courtyard, and was presently circling her in apparent appraisal.

With her resolve slipping, Serena could feel her legs start to tremble again. There was a small twinge in her temple, but that was not at the forefront of her mind. From behind, she felt the veil concealing her face being pulled back; the cloth rising over her vision like the night turning into day. Serena spun around in shock, ready to apologize and beg the queen not tell her mother. Though what she found was the goddess steadily leaving, idly waving the cloth in her hand.

"A union between Venus and Asgard, hmm? An intriguing proposal. Thor would make a nice addition to the family." She said, gracefully setting the veil over the head of the nearest statue.

"Dinnertime already? The day has certainly flown by." She said, breezily.

With that, she was gone.

* * *

The day had flown by, indeed.

The tradition of the veils had once again proved a hindrance, or a blessing, depending on your view. In order to eat dinner comfortably, they had to be shed, meaning the two princesses were to dine on their own in a separate room.

The two girls had sat in silence as they ate their meal. As time-and Fate-had not been on their side, they had no chance to change back into their respective clothes, and so, the charade had continued. There was so much to be said over the day's events, but with the watchful eye of Iroh and other servants bustling about, discussing them was impossible.

However, now was different. The night was still; calm and cool. With footsteps nearly inaudible even in the dead quiet, they made their way through the endless halls. By this time in their lives, they didn't need to think too hard to find this place; the place only they knew. Despite this, they still looked down each corridor to make sure they weren't being followed, as if what they were doing was a crime punishable by death.

Satisfied with their lack of finding anyone, which was how it usually was, they came to a stop. Mina tapped the wall in front of her at five points. It was their secret key to enter; the shape of constellation Cassiopeia. The wall opened to the girls, and quickly closed behind as they entered.

* * *

Unfortunately, the eyes can be deceived. Robed in invisibility, a spell Loki'd become adept in casting in secret, kept him and his brother from being spotted-a skill with which he hoped he'd hone to fool even the greatest of seers. He had become accustomed to venturing alone, yet this time his brother sought him out.

"This is wrong, brother," Loki frowned uneasily, watching the door close behind the princesses before side-glancing towards the more masculine Odinson.

"You worry too much, Loki. The princesses will be thrilled to learn of our company. Besides, what's the use of your magic if we can't use it for sport?"

Loki grimaced, but as he shook his head his lips upturned into a smile. This was expected of his brother, and he always went along regardless of his opposition. There was just no use fighting it.

"I suppose you are right, dear brother, but magical advantage or not...how do you propose we get inside?"

* * *

"I had heard a rumor, Serena." Mina spoke up, laying her veil down before taking up a seat upon the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Serena looked away, her eyes wide.

"What did the other Asgardian prince say to you, hmm?"

"Nothing," Taking off her own veil, Serena shook her head with a smile, looking back at Mina. "Nothing, at all."

She sat next to the Venusian, still cautious. She could have feigned innocence, denying ever speaking to the prince, but she'd already confessed with her reply. Serena mentally kicked herself.

"Uh-huh, that explains you hugging him around the waist?" Mina gave her a skeptical sidelong glance.

"You have no room to speak, I do not act that way!" Serena countered, mimicking the giggle the Venusian had used at the fountain.

"You're changing the subject." Mina bent down, placing her hand on the top of Serena's head, coming in dangerously close. "What was it?"

"Nothing important." Serena's eyes unfocused staring so close into Mina's eyes. Mina was still unsure, opening her mouth to respond.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the casual difference on invasion of privacy had escalated.

"Absolutely not."

Their banter had turned childish, something that only happened when the two boys were alone, too proud to speak this way in front of even their closest friends.

"You must, brother, you can cloak yourself from prying eyes and be back before anyone notices."

"I can not, nor will I, steal father's hammer so you can use it to bust into a room to show off in front of two unsuspecting princesses."

"You're looking at it from the wrong perspective. We're guests here, they should be entertaining us, not shutting themselves away while we have nothing but a library of books to get us through the night."

Loki scoffed. "We could always find some other form of entertainment, I don't see why we have to bother these girls who obviously want to be alone. Besides, how do you expect us to solve anything with this code here. It's not like I can just tap it a few times and hope for the best."

The words were sarcastic as he swung his hand out, perhaps a little more violent than he had to be as he hit the wall five times at random.

The brothers' eyes were locked on each other, scowls in place. They weren't, however, expecting the creaking sound beside them, causing them to gape open mouthed at the two blonde princesses, who mirrored their shock.

The Asgardians regained their composure first, straightening up and closing their jaws with a snap. Thor took a step forward into the room. "Princesses, we..."

It seemed like this was all it took for the girls to react, leaping to their feet as they scrambled forward, hands reaching towards a table near the door.

One glance from Thor brought a smile to his face as he took three long strides, reaching it well before either princess was within range. A single sweep of his hands gained him victory as he held their veils proudly above his head.

Skidding to a halt, Serena's hands flew to her face, turning to shield herself from the intruders. Mina, on the other hand, was far more outspoken, and without her brother to protect her virtue, she stuck her arm out with urgent demand. "Return them now."

Inside her feelings were swirling, but she was determined to hold herself up now, if not for her but for the dignity of her best friend.

Thor only smiled wider, waving the veils from above the much shorter princess. "Surely you're happy to be free of these."

"It's not like that. Our dignity is kept behind those veils, we must wear them before both of you," Serena spoke from behind them, back still turned. It was this that struck Loki's attention.

Mina chose to frown instead, reasserting her hand held out. When he refused to hand them over, she attempted to jump up, finding them too far from her reach. Good looking as the God of Thunder was, he was infuriating in situations like these.

Shaking his head playfully at her attempt, Thor chuckled good-naturedly. "If you want them, how about you fight for them? Brother!"

Hearing Thor call for him, Loki held his hand up and caught the veil that was tossed to him with ease. Raising a judgmental eyebrow, the dark haired prince shook his head at his brother before taking a step towards the Moon princess.

"Here," he said softly, and she took it gently as she felt the fabric brush against her fingers, setting it back in place. He watched her, noticed the way she moved, and something inside him clicked.

"Thank you." After making sure it was secure, she took a deep breath, back still to the younger prince as she felt mixed feelings rise again after their previous conversation.

"We mean you no harm," Loki said, smoothly, "but if you would kindly talk with us without your veils your mother will not find out you switched places for your date."

Both girls' eyes grew wide, more so than they had when they'd been intruded upon. Frightened instinct sent Serena into her native tongue-quick and nearly impossible to understand. Even Mina was having trouble keeping up.

_"Serena, calm down!" _Mina had learned the Lunarian language when she was young, and Serena, the Venusian language. The two found it helpful when they had gone on their childhood adventures.

_"How could he know, Mina? Can we trust them not to tell?"_ Luck won out for them with Aphrodite. The Queen of Venus had chosen to keep the girls' secret, if only for the amusement of it.

Mina could see she was becoming hysterical and said with a calm, reassuring tone. "_Well, we'll just have to find out." _She looked to the two brothers. "We'll accept your terms."

Mina introduced herself, hoping her friend had settled.

"I am Princess Mina of Venus."

"I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon." Serena breathed in and bowed. "Pleased to meet you…officially."

Thor smiled his particularly large smile, as if he'd gained another victory. Loki smiled as well, glad they were now on level grounds.

"What do you wish to know?" Mina sat down with Serena, gesturing to the princes to sit at the seats across from them. She looked quickly at Serena, watching her remove her veil.

"What was that just now?" Mina looked over to see the younger brother staring at Serena. Serena's eyes, however, were trained on the floor.

"Every planet within the Silver Alliance has its own language, and we have common tongue to speak with those outside our realms." Mina supplied. She smiled, giving Serena a playful nudge. "It certainly helps when talking about someone behind their back."

Serena smiled, looking to Mina with a shake of her head. "Martians."

The two shared a giggle but sobered once they saw the look on the faces of the Asgardians.

"Forgive us. Personal issues." Serena waved her hand, hoping to change topics.

There was a pause before the conversation became serious.

"Would you care to tell us why you switched?" Loki asked, genuinely curious.

"It…That is also personal." Serena suddenly felt the need to defend herself. She turned to the thunderer. "Oh, but it was not meant as an offense to you, Thor. I simply didn't wish to be forced into such an arrangement."

The explanation seemed less significant after she'd said it aloud. Thor let out a laugh.

"It does wound me that you refused to spend time with me, though I must say the day was not uneventful." He replied with a grin.

Mina ducked her head in an attempt to hide her burning face. Serena laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure it was eventful." Mina said, shooting a glance at her. The Moon princess kept her eyes down. She could feel Loki's eyes on her.

"I told you, nothing." Serena whispered to her friend.

"I know you told me _nothing_!" Mina shot back, earning an inelegant eye roll in return.

"Forget it." She shushed her, eyes falling on her discarded veil. Realizing they were again ignoring their guests, Serena asked. "Do you have your own odd customs in Asgard?"

The brothers shared a look; a look that seemed to say, 'Don't embarrass me or I'll kill you'. The girls both stifled their laughter.

"Nothing quite so oppressive as those." Loki spoke, watching Thor with caution.

"I can only think of one. It is a coming of age ritual on horseback." Thor said. A goofy smirk had taken over his features, and Loki was quick to send him a glare.

"Horses?" Serena piped up.

"You have no horses?" Thor asked, derisively.

"Not on the Moon, and I've never seen one in person." Serena answered. Mina nodded in concurrence.

"The creatures of Asgard are far larger than those I've encountered here." He laughed, mildly boastful.

"To be fair, Asgard does not have talking cats." Loki gave Thor a pointed look.

"They're not always cats." Serena took the comment in stride, and smiled at the puzzled expressions she'd gained. "Luna and Artemis are shape-shifters from the planet Mau."

Mina covered her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling; something she'd found herself doing too much in the burly prince's presence. Serena did not miss the gesture but said nothing. The look on Thor's face had turned contemplative and, admittedly, humorous.

"There is much magic here." He began, and each girl nodded. His expression turned gleeful, clapping Loki on the shoulder. "Alas, we've found you a new retreat, Brother."

"If only to be rid of you." Loki muttered, eyes narrowed upon Thor. To save face, he looked back at his hosts, "The display earlier was most impressive."

Serena's eyes lit up. "Oh I love the fireworks! I'm so glad you enjoyed them."

Now it was Mina's turn.

"Yet you're afraid of thunder, imagine that."

Serena froze at the remark, eyes wide. The red painting her cheeks intensified at the round of laughter from all three of her companions. She dared a glance at Loki. There was a strange sort of satisfaction finding even the smallest spark of happiness in his eyes. If it hadn't been for him, they both would have been drenched by the pouring rain in the gardens. Despite giving away one of her most embarrassing secrets, she was grateful not to be alone during the storm.

He hadn't known he was talking to the one he'd deemed loathsome; and no doubt his emotions had been anything but happy in that moment, but he had been a gentleman.

It was true she didn't know him or his brother well, but perhaps she could give them another chance. There is much people can teach you if you are willing to listen.

"I guess you never know where you'll meet a friend." She whispered.

"What was that?" Mina inclined her head.

Serena gave her a playful smile. "Nothing."

Another round of laughter rung out in the small expanse.

What started as an awkward situation had turned for the best, and the girls had gained a strengthened relationship with their guests; a friendship was in bloom. Some issues, however, had yet to be resolved.

* * *

Contrary to many people's beliefs, the Princess of the Moon did walk about without the Venusian Princess by her side. Serena walked the halls, silent and steadfast, knowing exactly where she wished to go-a room she hadn't shown her guests on their tour. She stopped before a lavishly decorated platform. A swirl of mists danced before her eyes, reforming into the one person she wanted to see more than anyone.

A ghostly vision stood upon the platform, a figure of beauty and power. He wore a charming smile while blond tendrils that had fallen from their bonds framed his face. His striking blue eyes stared down at her filled with love. A transparent hand reached out to caress her cheek. Serena tried to take hold of it, but the projection of his hand seemed to disintegrate at her touch. Sadly, there was only so much a magicked hologram could do. The vision could touch the physical plane, but the living could not touch it.

"Your father was a great man." She heard to her left. She hadn't heard anyone enter.

Startled, Serena hurried into a bow. The king stopped her, urging her to rise.

"There is no need for such formality," Odin said, and she quickly settled for a nod as replacement for his due regard. The king placed a kiss upon her hand, "Not for the daughter of my best friend."

"It's becoming harder for me to remember him. I wish, more than anything, that I could hear his voice again." Serena said, saddened, but with a half smile at his compliment of her father.

"This I can assure you. We fought many battles, he and I, side by side. There was no other I trusted more in combat." There _were_ no wars on the Moon Kingdom, but her father had been a warrior who became a king, who became a father- fierce, protective, loving.

"I thank you, All-Father."

Odin offered his arm, which Serena gladly accepted, falling into conversation as if they had been longtime friends instead of acquaintances. The vision of the late king faded, and the pair walked from the platform, down the hall.

"I wish to know, my Lord-if it be alright-would you tell me about Asgard? I have never seen worlds outside of those within the Alliance. How do we compare with such great distance between us?"

"I would just as soon tell you, as it is my wish that you may one day see it for yourself, as your father had." Serena laughed, finding in the King of Asgard a strong and noble man. A figure to look up to, indeed. Yet before another word could be spoken, their freedom from disturbance was broken.

One of the many handmaidens of the kingdom rushed in, a panic-stricken look on her face.

"My princess, we have a problem." She said, breathlessly.

"Lead me." Serena instructed. Turning to Odin, she bowed her head. "My lord?"

"Go, I shall follow."

It was unconventional, he being a foreigner and male on top of it, but nonetheless, she allowed it. Nodding, Serena looked back to the maid. They set out at a quickened pace toward the birthing rooms.

"Tell me, what has happened." Serena commanded.

"She will not listen to reason. The Lady of Eneles has given birth…but the child is not whole."

Entering the birthing room, finding instruments strewn about, tossed there by the inconsolable noblewoman. Tears stained her weary and weakened face. With the pain she must have endured earlier, one would think she'd be exhausted.

"Destroy it! Put fire to the monster!" She screamed. Serena approached her with a gentle expression.

"My lady, please-" She tried to sooth, but was cut off as the woman's hand clawed at her cheek. The servants around her went to tend to her bleeding face, but she held up a hand to stop them.

"I am alright." The cut, trivial at best, already had begun to heal on its own.

Serena turned to the woman who had brought her here. "Where is the child?" The maiden shared a sorrowful look with the others before leading her to a basinet. Pulling back the covering would reveal a tiny body with limbs not fully grown and distortion on his face, yet the child did not cry-unaware his mother did not want him.

Serena took him up in her arms, smiling at the bright twinkle in his lavender eyes. The baby was oblivious that he was judged unfit, and he couldn't care less. Lacing her fingers with magic, she ran them across his lips.

"I see no monster here." Instantly his mouth realigned itself, the cleft no longer a part of his visage. "Only a beautiful, healthy baby boy with-" Her hand moved down the right calf then the left, "-ten toes-" Managing to catch his waving hands with hers, she circled one then the other. "-ten fingers-" She paused a moment, the gurgling babe staring back at her. Then he brightened, kicking in excitement. "-and a beautiful smile." She laughed. She could hear a chuckle from the Asgardian King over her shoulder.

"Take another look at your son, my lady."

With some new strength, after she had finally quieted down, the new mother opened her eyes. Immediately, she broke down in hysterical gratitude. Her arms reached for her baby, and new tears slid down her cheeks. "Thank you, my Princess. Thank you!"

Taking up her hand, the lady kissed her knuckles. A bit unnerved, Serena took back her hand, gently rubbing the child's cheek. "May you both have a long, healthy, happy life."

She allowed the king to lead the way out, stepping in line with him once in the hall. A slight pain seemed to shoot across her back of her head, then another to the front.

"I am most impressed. That was by no means 'child's magic'." He said with a smile.

For a moment, her balance wavered.

"Are you ill, Serenity?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about." Serena gave a him smile and tried to shrug off her lightheadedness, but to no avail. She crumpled before him, falling heavily into his arms.

Not using his full strength by any means, her weight seeming no more than that of a child; Odin carried the unconscious princess at a brisk pace. The healing rooms were far behind them now, and this was the one time there seemed to be no servants about. The throne room was the only choice suitable with the possibility of aid.

He burst through the doors with no preamble to the sight of the Moon queen and his wife in amiable conversation. Both women jumped up at the sudden intrusion. Queen Serenity ushered the king to lay her daughter on a nearby bench, distress written on her every feature.

"What happened?"

Not long after the All-Father had recounted what he had seen, the young girl opened her eyes. The three royals looked upon her with concern.

"Mother?" Serena whispered.

Queen Serenity let out a breath "Serenity." Gently she brushed Serena's bangs from her face, watching her insignia grow stronger from its faint glow. It was a good sign. "You've used much of your strength."

Serena closed her eyes, nodding tiredly.

"Please do not be angry." She looked straight into her mother's eyes. "The child was deformed."

"I understand, but you must be careful with your magic."

"I know." Serena sighed, if she wasn't sure before, she knew her mother was aware now. She would without doubt keep her under observation for a long time. "I'm sorry."

"Rest now." The Queen kissed her daughter's forehead, casting out the ache.

It worried her that the impression the Asgardian monarchs had of her may have become strained, but the concern in her mother's eyes was what unsettled her most before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The day before the ball saw the arrival of the Jovian princess Lita and, although to their distaste, the Martian princess Raye. The source of their contempt was becoming hazy, yet the girls held to it. Mina knew of her mother's steamy affair with the Martian King, Ares, but the man rubbed her the wrong way. She could not speak out against her mother's choice; the laws and order of sexuality on her planet differed greatly to many of those of the Alliance. The God was handsome she would admit, but his personality was grating, as if he needed to fight the universe. Ares's treatment of Serena also caused her to loath him. That particular trait passed down to his precious daughter and set both girls at odds with each other.

Princess Lita however, was kind, and with a father like Herakles, had great strength. Despite the several occasions Ares had quarreled with the King of Jupiter, the Jovians seemed to take it in stride. Their respect for the Martians did not waver, from one battle-loving people to another. Their love of it was only matched by the Uranians.

This news was well accepted by the visiting warriors of Asgard. Their meeting had led to yet another friendly sparring match, which was just as much a spectacle as the first. The two girls found out quickly their stamina was greatly dwarfed by their opponents, and it wasn't long before they opted to become part of the crowd of spectators.

Once more, Serena was no where near the scene. She did not entirely detest fighting, but she found it pointless. Right now, she was on a mission.

It started only a while ago and seemed to happen when she used a considerable amount of magic. Yet it couldn't be the magic itself, she'd practiced it since childhood.

However, it happened again. A pang of pain in her temples and a tingle in her fingers, she felt her knees may give way at any moment. If she told anyone, news would certainly make it to her mother. The Queen's eyes were already on her from the day prior. No, she would figure this out for herself.

Entering the library, she was certain at least one of the many shelves of scrolls and tomes would hold the answer. Stopping short, she stifled a gasp.

"Forgive me. I didn't expect to see you here." Serena said, rising from her bow to see Loki's brows raised in confusion. Perhaps not the best of words. "That is, I thought you would be outside with your friends."

Coming up to the window, feeling his eyes still transfixed upon her, she stared down at the Asgardian group. They'd indeed found their place to spar and had attracted a rather impressive audience.

"Your brother is quite the exhibitionist." Serena remarked, seeing the thunderer strip himself of his armor, leaving his upper half bare. His current opponent, Fandral, had followed suit. The crowd, nearly wholly female, showed no sign of disapproval. Amongst them, Serena found a familiar figure and knew Mina was in paradise. This was coupled by the elder brother glare painted on Eros's face.

Shaking her head, she turned away, finding the younger Odinson no longer in the chair he'd previously occupied.

Upon her observation, and the way she seemed determined not to look at him for too long, Loki had phased beside her by the window. It was as she'd said.

"More than I need say." He was amused to see her jump slightly when she turned. Once again she tried to side-step him.

Serena glanced down at the book in which he had been so enrapt when she'd barged in. It was a book one started with at a young age and kept with them while they grew; the lessons and spells getting harder as you went on. Ironically, it was one of the books she'd been looking for. If there were a way to ease the pain of her headaches it would be in there. While still not a cure, it would be helpful.

"You wish to learn our magic?"

"To say I wasn't interested would be a lie." He stared into her eyes, despite the cover of the veil, gauging her reaction to his words. The atmosphere of the room dampened slightly, and her head bowed. "I do sincerely apologize for what I had said the other day. I've wronged you."

Serena shook her head. "There's no need. What you say is true. I have been pushed to the forefront while Mina, and others, have been overlooked."

She remembered then that the words had felt so genuine when he'd spoken that he must have experienced those same feelings of being passed over. The air had become thick, and she was hoping she hadn't stirred the hurt inside him. Glancing over, his eyes still bore into hers, her cheeks flushed with a familiar burn, and she looked away. Her gaze fell upon the book once again.

She picked it up, leaving it open to his last page, noting he had already transfigured the text to his own. The magic of Asgard and of the Moon were different, however, they were also the same.

"I can help you. There is something you need to know before you jump right in." Serena's face brightened. With a smile to light the whole room, she extended a hand him. "Come, walk with me."

Loki's hesitation suddenly made her feel shy, maybe she was proving some of his earlier opinions. Being alone with him again had made her a bit tense, and her thoughts of friendship were dwindling. Yet Serena was as she'd always been; seeking the good in everyone she met was something she would always do. A new resolve washed over her.

"You called me 'flighty'. I think you owe me this." She added with a grin he couldn't see.

He suddenly took her hand, only to entwine their arms as customarily done, setting Serena's cheeks aflame once more.

"Lead the way, Princess."

* * *

Serenity the Queen looked up from her place upon her throne. She rose, bowing in return to her guests.

"Endymion. I'm pleased your journey was successful and that you are well. I have heard news of your father's ailing condition. I am so very sorry." She said, expressing her condolences.

"His illness has left him bedridden. Mother knows he will not last past this week. She wishes she could be here, but she must stay by his side to convey his word to our people."

The Earth kingdom was still in its infancy. Their dominion had risen up after the Frost Giants had attacked. Although making great strides, they were still weak, and the land was still thawing. Endymion, the only heir, had been forced to act as envoy to gain alliances with the surrounding realms. Joining the Silver Alliance could bring the much needed prosperity their people longed for.

"Yes, it is a heavy weight to bear. Even for one so young, you have taken on your father's duties masterfully."

"Thank you, my lady." Endymion bowed, taking the compliment with little awkwardness. The weight of his impending crown was not so hard to uphold as one thought. "Pardon me, Majesty, but I wish to make my presence known to the princess. Where might I find her?"

"You know Serenity, she will most likely be along with Princess Mina. If you wish to wait, I'm sure she will turn up once news has reached her of your arrival." She answered with a laugh. "Finding her may be an arduous task."

"I enjoy the challenge, my lady." Endymion smiled. The two may have only known each other for five years, but the prince and princess were fast friends from the very beginning. With one last bow, he turned, his guards following his example. Yes, he had always been able to find her, and this time would be no exception.

* * *

Their magic certainly felt different, if that was the only difference. The spells she'd demonstrated were all things he'd already mastered, but performing them her way felt…warmer. It was as if he had done nothing at all; there was no taxation on his body from prolonged use. Even his wounds, old or new, seemed to vanish here. Needless to say if he mastered the Lunarian magic as well, it would be an achievement that couldn't be ignored.

_Serena had taken him from the solitude of the library to a place sacred to her. They reached a room filled only with a large marble platform. As with most of the walls and pillars, the stone was an unblemished white. Loki silently wondered what use there was for an empty room but knew better than to assume._

_Just as he'd thought, the mist dancing upon the platform became a sheer yet seemingly solid form of the late Lunar King. Still surprised, he watched as Serena lifted the veil from her face, removing it completely. The tall figure kneeled, caressing the princess's cheek. Twin eyes stared at each other with matching smiles. The king, undoubtably._

_"This is my father." Serena said, a solitary tear escaping her. Loki felt his hand begin to reach out to wipe it from existence, but the king had beat him to it. The expression on his face seemed to be telling her not to be saddened over him, to live a happy life. Serena smiled, then grasped Loki's arm to bring him closer._

_Loki gave a deep bow, introducing himself. "I am Loki, son of Odin, I am humbled to be in your presence, your Majesty."_

_The king's eyes lit with recognition at the name of the All-Father, and he reciprocated the prince's bow. His smile appeared to be one of…approval. Once Loki had risen, the specter took up the hand of his only daughter and the hand of the son of his best friend, placing them within one another._

_Serena barely silenced a gasp before swiftly gathering her veil to hide the blush steadily deepening on her face. For once she was grateful this enchanted projection of her father could not speak, though his intention seemed quite clear. Yes, he approved._

_Trying to be subtle, she moved to lead Loki away from the podium. A look back showed the king still watching with glittering eyes, and the Moon princess playfully glared at her father's now fading figure._

Serena had steered him out the nearby exit which led into the gardens, this was where she'd begun their lesson. What he found most gratifying was the way she delighted in his magical skill. If it could be arranged, perhaps he could stay here, a place he may be accepted.

Time had worn on, but only so much. Teaching the Asgardian prince was not much of lesson at all, as he needed little to no assistance. Eventually, they took to walking through the flowers and foliage, talking as they made their way closer to the group of warriors.

"My father was not only a warrior but also a great magician. He had this garden commissioned in my honor. Knowing I love roses, most of the garden was filled with them. White is the color of the Moon, but peach he said was a warriors flower." They'd come to the entrance that extended from her room, where she delicately picked a rose from a bush. "'It hold's the light of the sun tinged with the darkness of blood, yet it is never overtaken nor overcome.' I planted them outside my window so I would always remember."

That explained why the heavenly scent of roses clung her and followed her every movement. It was a trait Loki was finding more and more pleasing as he stood near the Moon princess. It was inviting. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the clashing of swords made its way to his ears. They had come to the clearing where his brother and his bunch had gathered, still showing off and still half dressed. If they'd been on Asgard, away from the throngs, and only if he felt so moved, he might have participated. His style of fighting, however, was not their style of fighting.

The pair broke apart, and Serena took up a seat on the bench beside Mina. The Venusian princess excitedly chattering about this and that, but what Loki found most satisfying was the look in Serena's eyes. She was neither awed nor disgusted by the display in front of her but rather distant instead of swooning as the others did. She was lost in thought, and it seemed she was nervous around her friend. A nervousness he'd caused. That, however, did not sit well with him.

His name being called by none other than his brother made him leave his position not far from Serena. Forcing himself not to groan, he indulged the older male, entering their little training session; and he hoped it would not end as the last had, all of them against him. How his brother could not see this was not simple teasing was maddening.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man, not so far in age from Serena, cup his hands over her eyes. Her face was still covered, but he knew she was surprised. Loki's lack of attention earned him a good punch in the jaw. From his place on the ground, he held up his hands.

"I yield."

"What? You've only just begun." There were more comments, whispered slanders to his abilities in battle from the warriors, but he paid them no mind. Their reward would await them in Asgard where he would not be too distracted to properly play his pranks. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

"Loki!" Serena called, seeing him exempt himself from the fight. He walked over, secretly glad his withdrawal had put an end to his brother's spectacle of himself. The crowd had thinned after that.

Once he'd reached her, a disapproving look crossed her face. Without warning, she brushed her hand across the bruise quickly darkening on his pale skin. A small but bright glow emanated from her fingertips, wiping away any trace that he had been struck.

By this time, the other Asgardians had gathered around, as well, which took a load off Serena as she introduced the Earth prince.

"This is Endymion of the Earth Kingdom of Elysion." She gestured. The dark-haired man stood tall and gave a half-bow. He was a little put off by the warriors' odd sense of decorum. "And these are the Four Lords of Elysium; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite."

A shift from Mina, made her glance at her friend. She knew of her past with General Kunzite. It was an affair of the heart which didn't last, and it was clear those feelings hadn't entirely left. Serena prayed that this one would have worked out, but love seemed to slip out of Mina's hands, ironically. As if she was cursed.

"I was unaware there was such a kingdom on Midgard." Volstagg announced.

"You would be if you spent less time acquiescing your stomach." Fandral jibed.

"Did you not learn from the from the beating you took at my hand? I'll readily defeat you again, if that is your wish."

"Stop it, both of you." Sif could always be counted upon to stop any senseless quarreling amongst the group. Hogun stayed out of it, silent and resigned, but if you'd known him for long, you'd be able to read the humor behind the mask.

"Gentlemen, my ladies, if you would excuse me. The journey here seems to have taken its toll on my men and myself. I shall retire and greet you all more properly in the morning."

The Asgardians were left in silence; not knowing what to say that didn't demean the Earth prince and his generals, for they had accomplished much on their first day. As if you could keep them confined in their rooms for long.

"I will show you to your rooms." Serena stepped forward, bowing to her companions, not daring to look at Mina. The girl knew how giddy Serena felt in this moment. If she ruined it now, there would be consequences.

* * *

Serena had led Prince Endymion to his chambers, but in the presence of his generals, she could not be near him. They would meet though.

Hidden in the petals of a red rose of Earth, he'd left a note. He would meet her in the gardens in the dead of the Moon's 'night'. It was technically constant night upon the Moon, but just as most, the Lunarians needed rest.

And so, she sat. She twirled the rose in her hand, occasionally smelling its fragrance. Placing it upon the bench, she stared at the stars, marveling how vast the universe truly was. She could only hope one day she could see more of it.

* * *

Adorning the marble bench beside the garden's fountain was the moon princess, her hands wringing as if she was anxiously waiting for something to happen. It should've been a crime for her to look so beautiful. She was at her most comfortable without the veil, believing here she was hidden away from prying eyes.

In this state, her most vulnerable, he found her captivating. The way she sat there, so fragile looking as if she was a child's porcelain doll-so beautiful, but just for decoration.

Glancing at his palm, he found himself admiring the small silver chain that rested there-he had become certain it was hers-and took a step from the shadows that hid him away, approaching her with a confidence he hadn't had the nights prior.

With a sudden urgency she leapt from her seat and Loki froze in place. Surely she hadn't sensed his presence and known he was there all this time…

"Endymion!"

Her cry shattered his thoughts as she threw herself forward into the arms of the awaiting Earth Prince. In his raptured thoughts, he hadn't noticed Endymion's arrival. The way the two melted together was not a greeting fit for a foreign dignitary. It was a lover's embrace. Shame and envy building inside him, Loki clenched his fist together, melting into the shadows once more as he watched the pair in spite.

* * *

**AN: **So that was the third chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please review. We love to hear from you! ^^

**Bonus Question: **How did you become a fan of both Sailor Moon and the Avengers?


End file.
